


What Does This Thing Do?

by nobodynose



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: M/M, oh and ya author Kelli makes up a chemical name and i think it's quite convincing, thats really it..., they hold hands?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: It's short and it's Kase.Kaz just wants to talk to Chase, but he's so focused on his project.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	What Does This Thing Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661051) by dingalingalingalingrita. 



> BASED AROUND https://dingalingalingalingrita.tumblr.com/post/625467323118206976/i-didnt-want-to-do-this-to-you-but-imagine-kaz

"Hey Chase," I casually walked into Mission Command to see him sitting at his cyberdesk, playing with some thingy magigies, "Whatcha doing?"

My tone of voice made it sound like maybe I didn't  _ care  _ about what he was doing, but I did. I did. I care about everything he does, and I try my best to be somewhat interested.

And sometimes help, too. Except I'm not all that good with robotics or chemistry or anything sciencey Chase does. Sometimes I just screw things up.

But I wish Chase knew how interested I was in his hobbies.  _ Heck _ , I wish Chase knew how interested I was in  _ him. _

"Just- trying to make another wormhole transporter." He shook his head, giving me a barely satisfactory answer, per usual. It's as if he doesn't think I can process longer sentences!

So, to try to get more information out of him, I picked up the closest piece on the table, "What does this thing do?"

He gave the part a quick glance before answering, "Connects the battery to the sparker."

I snuffled a laugh, "Yeah, as if I know what that means." I picked up another item with my other hand, not bothering to put down the first item. This other part looked much simpler, so maybe Chase would actually be able to explain it to me.

Knowing about these parts and what they do would be pretty cool, but like… so would hearing Chase talk, "What about this one?"

"Can you stop it?" He asked, not even taking his eyes off the piece he was poking at with a soldering iron.

I frowned, a little hurt, "I just wanna know what it does." 

Chase huffed and gave me a small glare, "It produces a chemical called Electric Hydryde that is extremely toxic, so you might wanna put it down."

I quickly dropped what I was holding, not wanting to get infected with any malicious disease. But then I noticed that Chase wasn't wearing a mask or anything, so either he was somehow immune, or he was bluffing to get me to let go of the pieces.

My bet was on the latter.

"I just wanna talk to you." I admitted, messing with a screw that was lying beside his hand.

"Well now's not the best time." He said, dropping the prototype and turning to face me sincerely, "I need to focus."

I nodded, but then decided to make one last desperate attempt. I pointed at a little lever that he was probably planning on adding as an activation switch. 

"How does this-"

"Stop." He said simply, grabbing my hand.

I just stared at it, because  _ fuck Chase just grabbed my hand.  _

And I  _ know  _ it was just because I was touching things, and I  _ know  _ he just wants me to stop, but my heart wouldn't let it be that simple. 

_ He wasn't moving away either. _

He was just working on his project, eyes on his work, but his hand on mine. Did he ever  _ know _ that he was  _ still  _ touching my  _ hand?  _ Or did he  _ already _ distract himself from it?

He stood up, and  _ that  _ was when he noticed that he and I were  _ basically  _ holding hands.

My hands are probably so  _ sweaty oh gOd- _

He just started. His gaze going from me to our hands to me to our hands. 

"...Did I just do that?" He asked quietly, as if he was just talking to himself. 

"I- I don't know man." I responded, trying to keep my cool, but failing miserably. 

Chase let go immediately and started walking quickly toward the elevator, "Yeahsorryaboutthatimgonnagohavelunchnow." He rambled on before stepping into the elevator. 

"Hey." I called right before he clicked the up button, "I- wouldn't…  _ mind  _ doing it again sometime…"

He just stared at me, face pink and mouth slightly agape. "Ye-" He swallowed, trying to regain his confidence, "Yeah okay sure whatever." He pressed the button, and the elevator left. But I couldn't help but feel like somehow we were going places now.

  
  
  



End file.
